


The Simple Luxuries

by Dontacronus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, Collar, Dom Crowley, Episode Related, Episode: 6.22, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, PWP, Smut, Son of a Witch, Sub Castiel, Top Crowley, collaring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 21:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2483021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dontacronus/pseuds/Dontacronus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley enjoys being topside, there's things that he just can't enjoy in Hell. One such thing isn't a thing...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Simple Luxuries

Crowley liked being topside. He liked Armani suits that were fitted and his new tailor that was talented and sure he was a bit of an workaholic so he wasn’t going to say anything about Crowley working him harder. He liked his new house, a victorian model with lush red woods and dark colored walls. He had hired a decorator and she had fun filling in the house with the lush furniture and deep rugs. She had done a good job and so Crowley had let her stay alive just incase he needed to decorate another house.

His new house was filled with a beautiful kitchen of stainless steel and black granite. He trailed his fingers over the counter, drumming his fingers on the fridge handle before opening and pulling it open and reaching for the bottle in the bottom drawer. He uncorked it and poured three fingers of deep red wine into a wide mouth stem glass. He swirled it and smiled as he sniffed at the glass. He put the bottle back and started for the back of the house.

Crowley padded down the hall and slowly up the stairs, banister cool under his tapping fingertips. He walked down the hall, glancing at the pictures, usually depicting a warrior or deprivation. He had personally placed them all with care, they were some of his favorites.

The large oak doors slid open with a passive thought. The lights, simple candelabras on stands, to simulate candle light. The walls were dark blue with a repeat pattern in a lighter blue shade.

There was something to be said about a large, luxurious four poster bed. He had dressed it with black silk, real silk that he had spent a large sum of money on. He had even fitted the canopy with the silk. The wood was also rich red and the headboard was towering. Sometimes a King didn’t need a throne just a really nice bedroom.

Like the Jacuzzi he had in the bathroom. It was a four person deluxe version, the entire works. It was for the sole purpose to relax after a long day of dealing with with idiots, scum, and Winchesters. He liked to lounge in it till he forgot that a Sammy was anything but a sandwich.

He walked over and set the glass on the bedside table. He looked over the bed and felt a small smile crawl over his lips. He had to say the best feature of the room actually wasn’t part of the room.

A figure shifted under the sheets and slowly moved to sit up. Lightly tanned skin glowed under the warm light. The boy was naked from head to toes, only the sheet covered anything below the waist. The hair was tousled from sleeping, though the occupant didn’t really sleep. But seemed to enjoy the comfort of the dark room and smooth sheets.

Crowley idly chuckled as he thought that he really wouldn’t want to be in the other’s shoes and couldn’t blame Cas for wanting to hide away for a little while.

Blue eyes turned to him, spaced out still. He looked to the bedside table and blinked. “What’s that?”

“Pope Anointed Holy Wine.” Crowley answered. He idly rubbed over his thumb where there was a pock mark of a burn. He had made the absent minded mistake of trying to clean up a small drip of wine off his countertop. At least he knew it was real. “Food from God and all that.”

Castiel leaned over and moved to pick it up, but then paused. His arm stretched out for the glass but he didn’t take it.

“Go ahead, pet.” Crowley stated as he slowly removed his jacket to be put in the closet. He paused in pulling his tie off when he saw Cas move into his line of sight.

Cas was glorious, he was toned and even if he had a tan line it was just as tempting. His nimble fingers came up and finished pulling off the tie. He then untucked the shirt and slowly undid the buttons. Crowley couldn’t help the words that left his mouth. “Lovely little pet.”

Cas flashed his eyes up the Crowley’s face, trying to distinguish if the man was being snarky or rude. Crowley just reached up and trailed his hand through the man’s hair. This appeased the angel and he continued to remove the shirt.

Crowley watched as Cas went to his knees and the demon wasn’t going to lie, that made his cock tingle in giddiness. All ten inches.

The tanned man slowly undid his shoes, helping him step out and then went to put them in the closet on the rack where they belonged. Cas came back, still on his knees and removed his socks. He put them in the clothes hamper and reached up to undo the belt and pants but Crowley stopped him. “Go get them, my pet.”

Cas stilled for a long moment. Then he stood and went to the bookshelf on the side of the room where there was a little box. It was about half the size of a shoe box and marked in small runes. It was undetectable to all but two people. The two people in the room.

He got down on his knees again and lifted it up in presentation. Crowley opened it and removed the two items from it. When the box released its magic, Cas let out the smallest shiver of anticipation.

The first item was a ring, a signet ring with small scrolling runes. It had been Crowley’s in his real life when he was a tailor and devil pacts were, as a whole, much simpler. It was a ring that held one purpose, while he had it on, he couldn’t use magic or manipulate the other owner of the item against their will or to endanger them.

It slid on his finger and he felt the magic ‘swish’ over him like a zipper of sorts. It was really the only way he could describe it. It then settled like a thin sheer over him, soon to be forgotten when he actually got down to business.

He then retrieved the next object. It was a thick roll of leather and when he picked up the end it unwound and the gold buckle clicked against the side of the box. The leather was burned with fluid runes also. These functioned as suppressors but also as protection.

Crowley lifted the collar up and trailed it over the other’s shoulder. Cas slowly lowered his head and the King couldn’t help but to run the cool metal over his neck. Cas shivered a little when the buckle was teased over his skin. Crowley could feel his anticipation building.

When it was finally clasped, Crowley could feel Cas change. Like the passive angel had folded his wings and taken off his mantle of divinity. It amazed the demon to watch this happen. Hell, he hadn’t even know Cas could do this. That had been an interesting experience, Cas stumbling across his new leather room and taking a curious interest into the ideals and objects. They had sat talking about things for hours about domination. Crowley had stayed safely behind his desk where his cock was at full attention eavesdropping in on the conversation and taken the information that Castiel was interested and ran with it like a.. well a Winchester with a crazy idea, not giving up and driving Crowley mad at the constant distraction.

But now he had the angel. His very own pet.

“That’s a perfect boy.” Crowley said, crouching down, to make eye contact. Castiel looked back at him, lust flooding his eyes. Crowley led him to the bed and made him sit up against the headboard. He held up the glass to Cas. “Drink it.”

Cas took it and tipped it to his lips. Crowley could imagine what it was like. A rush of energy, probably felt good, felt right. He could tell that Cas liked it, tipping little sips out of it, licking his lips after he swallowed it all. He looked loose limbed and content, and it did things to the Demon King.

“Thank you, Sir.” The taller man mumbled, he set the glass carefully on the bedside table and laid back.

“Think nothing of it, pet.” Crowley purred as he removed his own belt, dropping it and knowing it would be hooked on the belt hanger in the closet. He then loosened his pants. Cas’s eyes flicked down to the zipper and pink tongue darted over lips. Crowley smiled, pulling the pants off and letting the other see he wasn’t wearing underwear.

Crowley was born during the time of kilts and free breezes. Wasn’t going to change that now.

“Sir…” Cas stated then swallowed the words. He shifted up onto his hands and knees.

“Speak, pet.” The demon purred. He sat on the end of the bed and instantly the other was crawling into his lap. He placed a hand on the pale lower back, making a mental note to get him a full body tan, and watched as he was strattled.

“I…” Cas looked away. “I want you, Sir.”

Crowley cracked a grin and leaned up and kissed the other male. “I know, Pet. We’ll get to that. But first, I’m going to read for a bit, and you are going to suck on my cock.”

The angel nodded and went to get the book the other commanded. When Crowley got comfortable, he leaned back and started in.

Cas also started in on his task. He went to the cock and nudged his nose softly against it. The angel was a little scared at the fact that the smell of Crowley: expensive cologne, fresh after shave, and the slight undertone of sulfur, was becoming his very own catnip. He hadn’t even noticed until he caught himself leaning into the other. He felt slightly dirty when Crowley had caught the other man curled around one of his expensive shirts. Half his face buried into the cotton, one hand holding it there, and the other hand taking care of the sudden erection that had swelled up between his legs.

The angel came back to the present when a hand came down and pulled his face against the crotch. He darted his tongue out and swiped it over the slowly swelling organ. Soon it was full and hard under his attention. When it started dripping precum, he wrapped his lips around the head and all but drank down the taste that was becoming more addictive than when he had been in Famine’s hand and eating red meat. He worried the head and took the cock as deep as he could. Crowley had taught his boy how to deepthroat but Cas still just liked taking it as far as comfortable before he made himself relax. Cas still marveled at the fact that the demon was bigger than the Pizza man.

They stayed like this for what felt like hours. Whenever Crowley got close, he would drag Cas off of him, edging himself. It was Cas though that was becoming a mess. He was pulled off when he knew the other could come if he continued, he started shaking with the need to taste the other’s cum. He let out a small, whisper soft whimper the fourth time he was pulled off. Crowley noticed. “What’s wrong? Wanting a taste baby? You want to suck my cock clean?”

Cas could only shake his head a little, Crowley had him firmly. Now that he was stopped and listening to the demon, he felt his own cock drool a little precum and slide down his shaft.

“Look at your cock get all wet.” Crowley flipped him onto his back between the demon’s legs. “Look at it Pet.”

Cas lifted his head and felt a slight dust of red form over his cheeks. His cock was pressed tight against his stomach and the head was flushed while it dripped a small puddle onto his stomach.

“I swear, you get wetter then a girl, and only from lapping at my cock.” The demon set the book away and trailed his fingers down the other’s neck, bumping the collar, to the angel’s chest and tweaked the nipples. The reaction was instant as Cas jerked his hips and cock into the air, another spill of precum joining the mess just below Cas’ belly button. “Such a horney little pet, almost seems like you are rutting.”

Crowley pulled him up into his lap and gripped the cock with one hand while he tweaked the other’s nipple. “Is that what it is, pet? Do you go into a bitch heat when you lick my cock?”

“T-That’s not p- possible.” Cas started. “I’m a m-man, sir.”

But it was working on Cas, even if he knew the truth and didn’t really pay attention to the actual meaning, he could feel it settle into him. The words were dirty, made him feel feverish and his cock all but jumped at the thought of the words. If he was female, would he be on this bed every day? Holding himself open so Crowley could press his cock into him. What had that one pornstar said? Oh yes, if Cas was a female, would Crowley ‘breed’ him?

Cas felt a little shiver brush down his spine. “S-sir?’

“Yes?” Crowley looked at him, playing with the the nipple still, it getting tender and sensitive.

“Please do more.” Cas mumbled, turning to bury his face against the other’s neck.

“You want more?” Crowley purred, tweaking the nipple again and feeling pleased as it went puffy and took on a used looking flush. He trailed over to the other. “What do you want?”

Cas shivered and nuzzled into the other’s jaw. “Play with me, f-fuck me, something. Need you.”

The demon nudged the other forward. “Fine, show me your ass. I’m going to decide if I want to fuck it.”

Cas let out a small noise he couldn’t even describe. He got up on his knees and turned, leaning forward, his hands spreading his hole. He felt that twinge of shame at being exposed, he knew that this was to be a compromising position. Except, Crowley always seemed to find opportunity in everything.

In fact, Castiel couldn’t help to cry out when he felt the other grip his hips and bury his face against him, tongue liking a long stripe over his hole. He gasped and shuddered as Crowley ‘tongue fucked’ him. His hole throbbed and gasped under the other’s silvertongue, not even able to stand against the intrusion. His slit was quickly becoming wet and sloppy.

Part of him knew this was insane, that he had finally snapped. But then he felt the weight around his neck and his speeding heart calmed. He had felt insane the moment he had gone back to Heaven and challenged Raphael. He felt like he was being thrown around and torn up in a storm.

And then there was Crowley. The one being that could go toe to toe with him. The one that had stepped up and given Cas a sudden solace in the storm that had been defying fate. The one that didn’t judge him when Cas walked into the house and waited for the demon to come back, curled up naked and waiting. He had expected the other to use this against him. But instead here they were, both on the opposite end of the scales, balanced, still, almost tranquil in their roles. Cas still couldn’t fully wrap his mind around it.

Not that he could focus, his body was enjoying what the demon was doing. He involuntarily gasped when he felt the other slide a finger in. Crowley chuckled. “I love how you never think to touch yourself outside of this room. Makes you tight and sensitive whenever you decide to come back.”

Cas didn’t reply, just pressed back against the hand and shuddered when he felt a second finger slip in. He scissored the fingers and Cas shivered and his walls fluttered around the fingers.

Just as soon at the two fingers were in him, they were removed. “Alright, Pet. I want you up on hands and knees.”

Cas straightened up and spread his legs a little more. He was expecting the other to slam into him and take him fast, or maybe even nudge into him slowly and be slow and thorough. What he wasn’t expecting was a plug. So when it nudged into him, Cas was confused. He whimpered when he felt himself stretch around it and when it was seated he knew it was a heavy one.

Cas looked over his shoulder at Crowley. “Sir?”

“I just wanted to plug you, I’ll fuck you later.” The man stated, sliding a hand at the base of the plug. He nudged it and smiled when it caused Cas to jump. “Go down and get the bottle out of the fridge, bring it back.”

Cas got up on shaky legs and stumbled along the pathway. The poor boy probably didn’t even trust himself just appearing in front of the fridge. He came back after several minutes, a slight flush on his face. “Please, forgive me, I dripped on the way back.”

Crowley gave him a once over and realized Cas was leaking precome. “That’s alright, not going to stain anything I mind about.”

And he didn’t, seeing this angel all debauched and turned on. Castiel was a perfect work of art. Crowley snorted when he thought ‘an act of God’.

He motioned for Castiel to come over and laid him on the bed next to him. He took the chilled bottle and poured another couple fingers in the glass and handed it to Castiel.

He watched as Castiel eagerly accepted it and took more sips from it. He watched as a small red line of wine slid down his chin, over his neck to his collar bone. He couldn’t resist the urge, catching Castiel’s hand that was about to wipe it up. He leaned in and brought his tongue over the collarbone. The skin the wine touched burned, but he didn’t care. There was the faintest taste of delicious wine before his tongue was numb and burning. Castiel let out a little noise, slightly distressed, but Crowley just continued.

When he came up, he licked over the other’s lips and laid a kiss on Cas’s soft lips. After a bit, they parted and Castiel’s eyes darted to Crowley’s mouth. “Sir?”

“Nothing to worry about, pet.” Crowley smiled and nipped the other’s lip. “Enjoy this glass and I’ll play with you more.”

Castiel nodded and started to sip the glass again. Crowley picked up his discarded book and put it away for the night. When he turned back, Castiel was putting the cork back in the wine and the glass was on the nightstand.

He smiled and crawled on the bed to Cas. Cas leaned into the pillows and wrapped his arms around Crowley when he got closer. He sealed lips with the other before flipping him over and nudged his cock against the plug.

Castiel made the prettiest noise and leaned into him. “Please, Sir. I need you.”

Crowley nodded against the other’s shoulder. “I know pet, hold on just a bit more. Be a good boy for me.”

Castiel shivered and whimpered when the other started to pull the plug from his hole. Crowley smiled when Cas’s entrance took hold and wouldn’t let go. The thick toy slipped out with a soft, wet noise and Castiel’s ears turned red.

“Don’t worry, pet, soon you’ll have something that will keep you full and happy.” Crowley grinned, dragging his fat cock over Cas’s slit. He felt lust wash over him when Cas positioned himself to allow his ass to stick up, open and exposed. With an invitation like that, he couldn’t help himself.

He watched fascinated as his flared cock head slid in, pulling back to watch it pop out and listen to Cas give little pleading noises. He did it a couple more times, grinning as each noise got wetter and wetter as he mentally added lube with the will of magic. Soon Cas’s flushed entrance was sucking lewdly on his cock head, making sexy wet noises.

That’s when he started pushing the rest of his swollen cock in. It caught the other stimulated Cas off guard and he cried out a happy ‘Yes’ of a sob. He greedily slammed his hips back and took the last few inches Crowley hadn’t pushed in yet. He whimpered when the other was fully seated and his cock throbbed at the thought.

Crowley was in him, Crowley was going to fill him and Castiel couldn’t think of anything better. The wine wasn’t near enough to make him drunk, or even feel it, but it felt so good. And it made his limbs loose and his mood good. With all the stress he felt, all the things that were building up against him, he needed the moments he could get.

Crowley started slow, the long pulls of his cock slid in and out of Cas turning him into a live wire. He watched as Castiel started to build higher and higher. “That’s it my pet, feel good, you worked for it. Good, beautiful boy.”

He petted over Cas’s back and pulled him up to press him back into his chest. Castiel was so pliable in his hands, leaning his head back on Crowley’s shoulder and shivering as each thrust grinded at a new angle. His own hips moved against Crowley’s movements to get closer and closer to his own climax. “May I, Sir? May I come, please?”

Crowley loved how the other tried to stay even toned, but there was a flutter in it and a catch when he said come. The angel still had troubled stumbling over dirtier words, or asking for lewd, hedonistic things. He always rewarded the blue eyed man with praise when he did so. “Yes, Castiel, come for me. Come hard for me.”

Castiel nodded, making his limbs move and take his cock in hand and started stroking it. He wouldn’t last long and his voice picked up, moans and whines getting more and more intense as he went.

Crowley leaned up and nipped the shoulder in front of him, sucking a bruise into the skin and making sure it was flushed and angry. He growled as Castiel locked up then, a loud, scream like cry on the angel’s tongue as he locked down, becoming stone still. Crowley continued to pound into the clenching walls.

It only took him a few more thrusts into that delicious body before he was also coming, growling into Castiel’s neck as he buried his seed deep in the other. He enjoyed marking the other up. Denying the other the chance to clean up immediately so he had to sit and feel the cum in him. Castiel had started to enjoy it, expect it even somedays.

The demon slowly nudged the other off his cock and to lay flat on his belly. He then started rubbing any tension out of the pale back. He idly reaffirmed he was getting Castiel a tan.

This was part of it, after care was important for both. Castiel wasn’t a slut he kicked out after he had fucked full of his cum. He wanted the other to enjoy, to come back and play this little game again. And if Crowley was being honest, he liked it. He used to do it to Lilith, Hell cherish her soul, after long hours. He was a people person deep down.

“Thank you.” The sound was whisper soft but it made Crowley smile. A little went a long way, in life and in bed.

<><><>

Purgatory was turning into a giant clusterfuck. Crowley had already had Castiel turn on him and he had retaliated with making a deal with Raphael. Not the smartest move but he didn’t have a pair of Winchesters in his breast pocket that he could use willy nilly on his problems. He had to work with what he had.

Though when the spell petered out, he knew something really was wrong. He made a comment about the words but even he didn’t believe it. He was a savant of tongues and his dictation was perfect.

Crowley sighed when Castiel reappeared, he knew the other had done something by his tone of voice. Raphael was still thinking they had the winning hand. But there was a reason he had a four person jacuzzi at home; because of people like the Winchesters and Castiel.

When he tasted the blood, he sighed. Raphael started talking and Crowley wondered when the band of ankle biters would shut him...her up. Crowley pointed. “Game over. His jar’s empty. So, Castiel, how’d your ritual go? Better than our’s I bet.”

The light flared and Crowley wasn’t taking chances. Castiel was carrying thousands upon millions of souls. “Exit, stage Crowley.”

<><><>

He closed up shop and hightailed it, maybe one day he would open up the oak doors again with a bottle of anointed wine with someone waiting, curled up on the bed. There to enjoy the simple luxuries with him. But for now, no rest for the wicked, and no happy endings for Crowley.


End file.
